Super Smash Bros. Strife
Super Smash Bros. Strife would be the 5th installment in the Smash Bros. series, available for the Nintendo Switch. Strife's gameplay and features would follow those of its predecessor: Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Characters Super Smash Bros. Strife features an even larger cast of characters than before. In Smash 4, the concept of having alternate "skins" of characters that had the exact same moveset as other characters but given their own names and voices was first implemented in the series with characters such as Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings and Olimar and Alph. In Strife, this concept would be explored further, going so far as to have an alternate (sometimes unlockable) skin for almost every character. Characters in bold must be unlocked. Veterans Newcomers Downloadable Content Character Introduction Text Just like in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, Strife's character trailers feature unique splash text for introducing newcomers and some returning fighters. Here are my ideas for what they might be. * "Waluigi cheats his way into Smash!" * "Fawful has fury!" * "King K. Rools the battlefield!" * "Midna emerges from the Twilight!" * "Skull Kid is unmasked!" * "Waddle Dee spears his way in!" * "Krystal assaults the competition!" * "Viridi is a force of nature!" * "Saki derails the competition!" * "Inkling splatters the competition!" * "Shadow unleashes chaos!" * "Cross is equipped for battle!" * "Zero zeroes in!" * "Wolf has the enemy in his sights!" * "Snake sneaks in!" * "Rex drives into battle!" * "Shovel Knight digs in!" * "Banjo gets jiggy with it!"* * "Shantae shakes things up!"* * "Lilac rushes in!" * "Simon whips the opposition into shape!" * "Sora drops in!" *not my original idea Stages Stages in bold are unlockable Returning Stages Super Smash Bros. (N64) * Mushroom Kingdom * Hyrule Castle * Yoshi's Island * Dream Land * Saffron City Super Smash Bros. Melee * Mushroom Kingdom II * Kongo Jungle * Temple * Brinstar * Yoshi's Island * Fountain of Dreams * Corneria * Poké Floats (modified to include Pokémon from Generations III through VII) * Big Blue * Onett Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Luigi's Mansion * Delfino Plaza * Bridge of Eldin * Pirate Ship * Frigate Orpheon * Battleship Halberd * Spear Pillar * Port Town Aero Dive * Summit * Castle Siege * Flat Zone 2 * WarioWare Inc. * Green Hill Zone Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U * Rainbow Road * Paper Mario * Gerudo Valley * Spirit Train * Prism Tower * Arena Ferox * Boxing Ring * Gaur Plain * Wily Castle * Reset Bomb Forest * Pac-Maze * Mushroom Kingdom U * Woolly World * Jungle Hijinx * Skyloft * Pyrosphere * Kalos Pokémon League * Garden of Hope * Smashville * Wii Fit Studio * Wuhu Island * Midgar * Suzaku Castle * Umbra Clock Tower New Stages * Bowser's Castle (Super Mario 3D World) * New Donk City (Super Mario Odyssey) * Stardust Fields (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Windmill Hills (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) * Great Plateau (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the WIld) * Lorule Castle (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) * Rhythm Route (Kirby: Planet Robobot) * Area 3 (Star Fox Zero) * Aether Paradise (Pokémon Sun & Moon) * Castle Krakenburg (Fire Emblem Fates) * Urchin Underpass (Splatoon) * Studiopolis Zone (Sonic Mania) * New Los Angeles (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Mor Ardain (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Storm Eagle Stage (Mega Man X) * Air Force Base (Street Fighter II) * Nintendo Labo (Nintendo) DLC Stages * Great Bay (returning stage) * Shadow Moses Island (returning stage) * Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS/Mario Sports Mix) * Plains of Passage (Shovel Knight) * Gruntilda's Lair (Banjo-Kazooie) * Scuttle Town (Shantae) * Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet) * Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) * Dracula's Castle (Castlevania) Items Assist Trophies Returning * Andross * Ashley * Barbara * Chain Chomp * Color TV-Game 15 * Devil * Dillon * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Elec Man * Excitebikes * Ghirahim * Ghosts * Hammer Bro * Infantry and Tanks * Isaac * Isabelle * Jeff * Jill * Kat & Ana * Knuckle Joe * Lakitu & Spinies * Lyn * Magnus * Metroid * Mother Brain * Nightmare * Nintendog * Phosphora * Ray MK III * Riki * Sablé Prince * Samurai Goroh * Sheriff * Starfy * Starman * Takamaru * Tingle New * Mipha (The Legend of Zelda) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Camilla (Fire Emblem) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * King Hippo (Punch-Out!!) * Zeke and Pandoria (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Bass (Mega Man) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Black Mage (Final Fantasy) * Jeanne (Bayonetta) Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Nintendo 3DS